Perks of Being Rich and Famous
by Dennizzle
Summary: When Bella and Alice, spend a week in Florida, their lives went from normal to absolute craziness involves a guy with reddish-brown hair, a guy with a southern accent, a sweet and cuddly guy, a crazy stalker, a supermodel, and more... -all human


**Hello....**

**Ummm....I wrote this because I had this huge writer's block....I'm not sure on what's going to happen next....but Oh Well....that's me...I don't plan ahead...**

**Xoxo**

**DM**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my other stories:**

**Bella's Private Island Adventure**

**The Secret of the Swans  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these....**

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**

It was just one of those hot summer days where you just want to spend the whole day lying under the sun working on your tan, while listening to the hottest songs of the season and just you know.....relax. My best friend, Alice, and I are spending the last week of our summer vacation (before we go back to work) in one of the hottest beach hotel in Florida. The planner of this "Best Friends Only" trip was no other than our mothers. They have been best friends since they were toddlers wearing their diapers and are basically the coolest people you could ever get. For our sixteenth birthday, the two of them gave us two identical _Audi S4 Cabriolets_ (shiny/sparkly black) with sexy, red seats. The gift was _kind of_ ostentatious, but it was a present and who could say "no" to Andrea's (_Ms_.Brandon) puppy eyes combined with my mom's pouty face?

Andrea and Renee, my mom, owns this really famous clothing line and almost all the famous celebrities wore their clothes. Together, the two of them are unstoppable and would do anything to please their daughters (that's us!). My dad works as a police officer in this "one-horse" town in Washington. My parents divorced when I was still a little kid and my mom brought me with her when she moved to Phoenix. A few years later, she got married to this famous baseball couch named Phil Dwyer. He's cool and so rich that he owns this huge yacht and a mansion and his own Private Island! Thanks to our cool parents, Alice and I are known throughout Hollywood. We model here and there and on some occasions, we even play huge roles in movies.

So here we are.....clubbing and getting drunk (our parents will kill us if they found out...Thanks Alice!) at two in the morning. I wore a navy pleated chiffon bow detail strapless dress paired with flats while Alice wore a zebra patterned halter dress with a pair of cute heels. My mahogany-brown hair was in a simple ponytail while Alice's was sprinkled with a ton load of glitter. Our accessories were kept in a minimum range aka necklaces, and earrings. We've danced with mostly all the single and no-so-single guys at the club. Many girls glared at us, but we didn't give a damn. This was our last night on the club and tomorrow, we're going to start packing. The day after that is the day we leave. There should be some written rule that says you have to stay for 3 weeks before you leave.

After 3 hours of dancing and a few bottles of drink, we left the club. The place was walking distance to our hotel, but it was hard to walk when you keep on tripping at every damned crack at the sidewalk. An hour of stumbling and tripping later, we (finally!) made it to the hotel. Alice somehow managed to loose both of her super expensive shoes on the way. I didn't care. All I can think of was that we finally got back!!!

_The Morning After Clubbing..._

"Ugh!! I have the worst hangover ever!!!" Alice screamed. Thank God for our sound-proofed walls!

"That's what happen when you drink too much, Alice," I replied while massaging my throbbing head.

"Ugh!"

_Ding...Dong..._Did I forget to mention that when your room is sound-proofed you have a doorbell?

"Get the F-ing door, Bella!"

"Yes, Ma'am"

While walking to the door, I 'almost' tripped on one of the pillows on the floor. When I opened the door, I found a sort-of huge guy wearing the hotel's uniform. 'Daniel' his name tag read. I couldn't quite see what he looks like...maybe I'm going blind...

"Hello..._Daniel_...what brings you here?" I, nicely, asked.

"Daniel? Where's Daniel?"

"Your tag says your name is Daniel....so....unless my horrible headache is messing up with my eyesight..."

"Oh....That's not right...My name is Emmett....I borrowed this from some dude named Daniel.."

"Okay....What brought you here?"

"Nothing....I heard there were good-looking girls checked-in on this floor.."

"Really?"

"Yup. Ummm....Can I hide here? My older bro is pretty pissed when I did some things."

"Umm....Sure..?"

"Thank You so much!!"

_Emmett_ ran into the room and behind the couch. A second later, a sort-of-like-Emmett-but-taller-guy walked in front of me.

"Have you seen a guy that sort of looks like me, but less attractive and more annoying?" He sounded so cool.

"Um....no...I don't think so....did he do something?"

"Yeah! He trashed my jeep and stole the hotel's bell hopper's clothes!"

"No....that's bad right...?"

"Really....I have to go....call me when you see him....here's...my number...707-548-9861 **(Obviously made up)**....."

"Um....thanks....bye." I closed the door and sauntered back to the living room before the guy could return. I think I forgot to ask his name...Oh Well....

Alice and Emmett were engaged in a were taking about the recent event involving a truck a certain Bell Hopper's Uniform.

"Where do you live, Emmett?" Alice, who I thought had a bad headache, replied as she changed the channels.

"I live around here. What about you girls?" Emmett answered.

"Us? We live way back across the country....Phoenix, Arizona."

"That's pretty far. How long are you girls staying?"

"First of all, I'm Alice and that 'girl' right there is Belly....as in Jelly Belly."

I made a coughing sound.

"I mean Bella." I mouthed 'thank you' to Alice. She continued her answer. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"That's sad..."

"I know....I'll miss the sandy beaches...."

"Are you single?"

"I am...sadly, no guy that have a southern accent is ever met is interested in me."

"Maybe you'd like to meet my friend...his name is Jasper Whitlock."

I have literally fallen off my chair. _Jasper Whitlock?! _As in the same Jasper that I went out for 3 months? It is him, right? I mean, how many Jasper Whitlocks are there in the world?

"Can you describe him?" I asked....curiously.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, sort of muscled, not like me of course...."

"Oh My God!!! I know him!!!"

"How could you know him? He just moved here from Texas?"

"He worked as an intern for my dad, way up in Washington. I went out with him for quite a while."

"Really? I'm meeting him at 7 tonight. Interested in coming?"

"Count as in!" Alice replied before I could answer.

"I have to go...Bye...Meet you guys at the lobby at 6:30"

"Bye.....Emmett."

I closed the door after that. Alice went to get some beauty sleep before the meeting with Jasper. Could this day get any better? First, I wake up with a horrible headache and now, I see my ex? It's not like it's going to be awkward between me and Jazz. Even though we broke up, we kept in touch and are still good friends.

I took a shower and changed into my light-blue swimsuit. Since I really didn't like showing my body, I chose a white tank top paired with black short shorts and white woven sandals. Before I went out the door, I put my hair in a messy ponytail since I was being lazy. Before anyone could even count to 30, I was out of the hotel and striding down the sidewalk.

It was another sunny day. Perfect light, temperature, day, place. Everything was perfect. I made my way to the ice cream shop and bought myself a chocolate ice cream with a cherry on the top. As I was eating it, something across the street caught my attention. It was...Jasper Whitlock (looking as gorgeous as ever). It seems that he's in the middle of a conversation with this fake-brunette bimbo wearing a super skimpy swimsuit. Seriously, she looks as if she came out of a porn magazine. Not that I would know what's in a porn magazine. I've never even opened one. Anyway, the two of the them looked like they were talking about something serious. The bimbo got all teary an ran away...leaving one of her slippers in front of Jazz like Cinderella. I lost my appetite so I stood up and started walking towards the trash can. On my way there, I slipped on some spilled drink on the ground. My ice cream flew and landed at some guy's hair.

OMG!

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Xoxo**

**DM  
**


End file.
